9 Months
by AmberRose
Summary: A story accounting Fox and Fara's first child, from pregnancy to birth. May contain some 'ew... gross' moments to less mature readers. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The timeline is about five years after SF64, and under the assumption that Falco hasn't left. So, perhaps a bit AU. But I don't care much, so you shouldn't either.

Disclaimer: Star Fox belongs to Nintendo, all the characters here do. I'm not going to claim the ones I'll create because they're rather insignificant.

Chapter 1

Fox McCloud, savior of the Lylat System, stretched and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blearily looked at the still-sleeping form lying beside him. The vixen ears twitched. Fox rolled to his side and rested his head on his paw, looking lovingly at the sleeping form of his wife. The random twitching lead him to believe the fennec was still in deep sleep.

Fara Phoenix, or rather Fara Phoenix-McCloud, was not normally still asleep at this time. Fox sighed. The fennec had been working hard for the last few months to be in shape for an upcoming half- marathon. The event was in two months, which, in Fox's humble opinion, was plenty of time for someone who regularly ran five miles. But she insisted, and with nothing else going on, Fox relented.

Not that his opinion on the whole affair would have mattered much.

The vulpes rolled out of bed and 'accidentally' pulled the covers with him. Glancing back with a grin, the fennec was forced out of her slumber as the warm blankets gave way to cold air.

"Fox," she mumbled, "Stop it."

"Is that all you're going to do," he play-mocked.

Snapping awake, the fennec snatched a hand-full of shirt and pulled Fox towards her, simultaneously twisting him to his back as she leapt onto his stomach, effectively pinning him. There was little else for Fox to do.

He reached up and tickled her sides.

Shrieking, Fara pushed away from him as he flipped her over and didn't relent from his playful torture. The 'fight' went on for a few minutes until a loud pounding on their wall interrupted the couple. Both heads turned towards the sound.

"We really need to move Falco's room," Fox murmured.

"Yeah, if it isn't loud, steamy sex, it's me shrieking and pinning you to the bed," Fara said slyly.

Fox's eyes met hers and a smirk formed on his lips, "You're not really in a position to brag, my dear."

"I could easily remove myself from this situation," she answered with a yawn, "But I think I'll sleep some more."

Fox rose from the bed and stretched again, "Sleep? It's almost 08 hours. You're always up before me. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Fox," the fennec groaned. She hated being coddled, "Just tired. I'll be up in an hour."

Fox watched as she pulled the covers all around her and settled back in bed. Shrugging, since there was nothing else to be done but that, he dressed and left their room, heading to the kitchen.

Peppy, as usual, was drinking his morning coffee and reading a Cornerian newspaper on his PDA. Slippy, as usual, was holding a mug of Joe in his green hand, head down next to a half eaten plate of pancakes. Falco, as usual, wouldn't be seen for at least two more hours.

Fox, as usual, murmured 'Good morning' and ordered his breakfast of cold cereal and orange juice. Sitting down, he tossed bits of cereal at Slippy until the frog glared at the fox.

"Good morning Slip," he said loudly with a grin, "What project were you working on to all odd-hours of the night?"

"I wasn't working all night, I guess I'm just used to sleeping at this time," he answered.

The frog half-heartedly picked at his pancakes. A few minutes of deafening silence ensued, broken only by occasional silverware scraping bowl, before Fox spoke.

"Anything good in the news, Pep," the fox asked.

Silence.

Both Slippy and Fox looked at the older hare and stifled laughter when they realized he had fallen asleep sitting up. Bits of cereal were tossed at Peppy until he startled awake and spilled coffee all over his paw.

The old hare shook out his paw and acted as if nothing had happened, "Good morning, Fox, Slippy."

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What? What's so funny," Peppy asked, looking between the two hysterical furs.

Hours later, Fara finally decided to rise from bed. The fennec slipped on running shoes, pulled a sweatband over her head, and headed to the Great Fox's gym. Though she preferred to run in open air and on dirt trails, the 200 meter track circling the gym would suffice for her training.

Fara stretched and warmed up before taking off at a good pace. After running an obscene amount of circuits, she finished and cooled down. The door swished open and Fox walked in.

"Have a good run," he asked.

The fennec dropped to her bottom and reached for her right leg, "Good as it can get in space."

"I was wondering when I would see you," Fox said as he began setting the weight amount on a bench press machine, "It's almost lunch time."

The soft smile that had been formed on Fara's lips fell at the mention of food. Her stomach seemed revolted at the thought of food, which was peculiar, because she was usually ravenous after a long run. She could no longer tell if she was so hungry that she felt sick or if she was going to throw up.

Fox settled down on the bench and grasped the bar, "I was thinking about making a real pizza today, with mushrooms and onions. What do you think?"

His answer was a choking sound and Fara's retreating footsteps down the hall.

"Fara," he called.

The machine beeped its readiness and starting cadence. Fox sat up and turned off the machine.

"I knew she was pushing herself too hard," he murmured and set off to their room, "How that woman survived childhood with that stubborn will of hers is no small wonder."

While many of their spats were results of their nearly equally obstinate personalities, he wouldn't exchange it for all the money in Lylat. The fennec might even resent his checking in on her, but he was a little worried that she might wear herself down before the race.

As he entered their room Fox could hear soft retching sounds from the closed bathroom door. The fox sat on their messy bed and waited for her to emerge. His patience was rewarded when ten minutes passed and the sound of a flushing toilet was heard. Fara came out a few seconds later.

The two looked at each other for a long moment.

"I take it pizza is not on the menu for lunch," Fox questioned.

Fara's paw flew to her mouth and she ran back into the bathroom. Between heaves Fox could hear her cursing him in language that would make a sailor cringe.

Indeed, Fox was cringing. He was chagrined.

"Fara," he said, rising and moving to the closed door, "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

Silence lasted more than a few seconds and the toilet flushed again. The door swished open and he was swatted with a towel.

"Yeah," she snarled, "You could not mention food again for a long time."

Fox backed and stared at the fennec with wide eyes. She was pissed! Her ears all flared back, teeth bared. Fara was in a rare mood and sick as well.

"Maybe you should take off a few days," he tried.

"No way," she said and collapsed on the bed, curling up, "I'll just sleep here a while. Just... go away."

The red fox looked at Fara for a long moment. He was hurt by her fierce reply. Sometimes she was just a little too independent for him. But respecting her need for solitude, Fox left the room silently.

Fara imagined he went back to the gym to finish his workout. She felt a little guilty, no, extremely guilty, for sending him away so abruptly, but she needed time to think.

The fennec was late. In fact, she hadn't had a monthly cycle in two months now. She realized it was natural for a woman's body to sometimes cease with nature when it was being stressed physically, but she felt quite comfortable with her current distance and pace and her body should have recovered sufficiently enough to resume its natural cycle.

Either there was something wrong or... there was something wrong. An infection? A cyst? Something? Fara sighed.

She had been growing more and more tired in the past month, had often felt nauseous after meals, and her breasts were feeling a bit tender. Fara shifted then, to accommodate the acute pain in one.

It was a gut feeling that she was pregnant.

Fara sighed again. She needed to find out one way or another, so she rolled out of bed, slowly, and made her way over to the personal com in their room. The fennec dialed her 'Woman's Doctor', as Fox called the grey wolf.

After discussing the symptoms with Dr. Cara Banks, Fara set an appointment for the next day. She disconnected the call and leaned back, rubbing her temples. There had to be an easy way to tell Fox. The two weren't expecting anything like a pregnancy, Fara had even taken the most fool proof method of birth control- the year-long effective shot, but it wasn't as if they couldn't handle it either. They had dated a few years before marrying, and their wedding had taken place four years ago. Their relationship was solid and the two were like a match made by Gods who existed... somewhere.

Fara covered a smile with her paw. She was ready for motherhood, she suddenly realized, physically and emotionally. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation. Then the fennec berated herself; she had only a gut feeling to go on. She would be sorely disappointed if she got all excited about a baby and found out she wasn't even pregnant.

Finally rising from the desk seat, Fara set out to find Fox. He would be going with her, no excuses.

As it turned out, Fara's convictions rapidly fell as she searched aimlessly around the ship. She had been rather confident in telling Fox that she might be pregnant, but the more she thought about it, the more she pictured him panicking and freaking. He had told her once that children petrify him, that he wanted little to do with them.

That memory halted Fara in her tracks. How could she have forgotten?

She leaned up against the metal wall, feeling its coolness through her back. The fennec went though a series of reactions Fox might display.

'Panic... covered that one. Fear... extreme concern for me to the point of annoyance... dismay...'

The last reaction scared Fara the most. What if he was disappointed in her, that she did something to cause herself to become pregnant? She hadn't, he had to know that.

Fara's ears drooped and she turned to face the wall, pressing her forehead against the cool metal. Maybe she would just wait until she was positively sure about a baby.

Yes.

That sounded good.

But he was still going with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N– This chapter isn't quite as long as I would like, but it does end in such a way that it could be complete or I could continue, should I choose to do so. Really, this was meant as a distraction between stories. Every now and then I add more until I have enough for a chapter. So, in other words, don't hold your breath for the next chapter. Thanks! (and DAMNIT the format is screwed. Still readable, however, I'm just pissed.)

Chapter 2

The air smelled of sterilizers and potpourri, Fox noted as he followed Fara into the doctor's office waiting room. The fox wasn't overly fond of hospitals and had to be cajoled into his yearly physical. He couldn't even guess why Fara had wanted him to come with her to the 'Women's Doctor', but he had reluctantly agreed after he detected the serious gleam in his wife's eyes.

She wou ldn't tell him what it was, so he had decided not to worry until he was given something to worry about.

"Have a seat here, Fox," Fara said as she continued to the counter.

Fox watched the fennec converse quietly with the receptionist, and then she returned to sit next to him. There was a palpable silence between them.

"Will you tell me why I'm here," Fox finally asked.

Fara pointedly looked away, "No. Not yet."

Sighing, Fox laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back, "Can I meet back up with you here in a few minutes? Slippy wanted me to pick up a tool from the hardware store conveniently placed next door."

The vixen looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Fara McCloud, Dr. Cara will see you now," the peppy receptionist called.

She looked at the bright-eyed hare and back at Fox with equal glares, "I had better not have to come look for you," turning back to the receptionist, she said, "It's Fara Phoenix-McCloud."

Fox was left to rethink his escape plan as he watched Fara's back disappear behind the hallway door. Who knew how long these 'women's' appointments could last?

In the end, Fox decided they could stop at the hardware store after the appointment. It was the least the fennec could do for dragging him along on this pointless trip. He shook his head at the thought. Fara wouldn't have taken him along if she wasn't truly worried about something. She didn't play sick, ever.

What if something really was wrong?

His promise to himself flew out the window sitting next to him, which was auspiciously open. Fox looked out on the street and began to ponder all the things that could be wrong with Fara.

'Cancer... unless it's advanced she should be alright...,' silence ensued, 'I have no idea about female problems.'

"Mr. McCloud," the chipper hare called after a while, "Follow me."

Rising, Fox followed the fur down the hall to a room. Fara sat in a chair, her chin resting on her paw.

"Well," Fox asked, "Are you going to tell me now?"

The apprehension was tangible as the couple locked eyes.

Fara rose and took Fox's paws in hers, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you unless I was sure."

"Sure?"

The fennec nodded solemnly, "I'm pregnant."

Fox's throat constricted for a moment as he was rendered speechless. His mind went into hyper speed as he replayed the last few months. He remembered her mentioning her missing a period from running more, she wasn't worried so he hadn't worried either. It was a natural reaction to increased physical activity. Then the tiredness, and the vomiting episode yesterday, and earlier that morning...

It all fit together like a puzzle.

"How did I miss it," he finally murmured.

"I'm left to wonder too," Dr. Cara said softly.

Fox suddenly realized the grey wolf was even present, "How did it happen? The birth control... the shot..."

"Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective," she answered, "The only sure method is abstinence. Which is nearly impossible for young married couples."

"Fox," Fara's voice trembled, "Please, tell me you aren't angry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Tell me, please."

The normally stoic Fara, or sometimes erupting volcano Fara, was much more preferable to the weeping, begging Fara, Fox noted. He pushed the thought aside, unable to imagine the immense emotional strain she had been under recently .

'Well, I guess there isn't anything else I can do but be supportive,' he thought, 'Oh my... I'm going to be a father...'

"Fox, please," tears dropped down her furry cheeks.

He pulled the vixen close and attempted to cheer her up in the normal fashion. Humor. "Stop crying, Fara, you're scaring me."

Fox was taken aback as she burst into full on sobbing, tears wetting his shirt, repeating, "Thank you, oh thank you, Fox."

'Stars above,' Fox thought, 'Don't tell me I have to deal with a sobbing vixen for nine more months...'

Fara calmed down after a few minutes and the two sat in the comfortable love seat in the room. Dr. Cara handed them a couple disks, labeled with titles like "You're Pregnant!" and "You and Your Baby". Fox merely stared at them in shock as Fara fingered the small squares.

"They offer a lot of good information on what to expect during the next few months," she paused for a moment, judging how to put the next phrase, "Since this is such an unexpected event for the two of you, I suggest you both give the whole idea of being parents a good amount of thought. Then, pick a time to talk it over privately. Once you have decided this is what you want, set an appointment for a prenatal screening. If you decide this isn't for you, we can discuss alternatives."

Fox looked at the wolf curiously as Fara stared at her shoes. The doctor was referring to either adoption or abortion. He knew abortion was accepted among Cornerians, but he also knew that he did not accept it.

The fox snorted, "This baby is ours. We'll survive, right Fara?"

Fara's expression revealed her happiness, "We will."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - So... yeah. I decided to keep going. Again, this is just a distraction from other works. So don't hold your breath for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading though. I hope it's entertaining.

Chapter 3

The small transport ship was halfway back to the Great Fox when Fox realized he had forgotten Slippy's tool. They returned to the planet then, and decided to stay for dinner. Fara had a difficult time choosing from the large array of restaurants available in Corneria City. They finally chose Ferret Bill's, a greasy diner near the seedier side of the main space port. Not the most reputable of places to eat, but it held a special place in their relationship. It was where Fox first found Fara after he returned from defeating Andross. The two began to date seriously afterward.

On that particular night, the diner was only occupied by three pilots who nursed their mugs of coffee and Bill's famous soup.

A perky fennec waitress spotted the two as they took a booth, "Fox! Fara! Good to see ya two. It's been a while since you've been here."

Fox waved and smiled, "Hi there, Travi. How are you?"

Travi poured two coffees and brought them over. Her voluptuous body was squeezed into a tiny pink outfit. Ample cleavage nearly distracted Fox until he caught Fara's simmering expression. He quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm fine, never been better. That silly husband of mine is driving me crazy as usual. I want a baby. He doesn't. I'm getting older and my proverbial clock is ticking, but he can't hear it. Oh, enough about me. Are you ordering the same as usual?"

"Actually," Fara interrupted before Fox could answer, "I would like decaffeinated green tea and my usual, but add two scramblers, and a side of soy links and pancakes."

Fox and Travi stared in disbelief at the normally light eater. Still, Travi wrote out the order and confirmed Fox's order. She left the two with a curious look, and returned shortly with the tea.

Fara watched the curvy fennec walk back into the kitchen, "Fox, I'm going to get fat. All this work over the years for a good body and now it'll all go downhill."

The fennec sipped at her tea as Fox tried to think of something useful to say. He was pretty used to Fara's insecurities and had always tried to make her see she was gorgeous, but she did have a point. Fara was staring at him expectantly.

"Well," he began, "You'll gain weight, but it's natural for that to happen during pregnancy."

"It won't stop me from feeling like a cow," she moaned, "My butt, my thighs, my arms, my chest. Even my face. All fat!"

"Not that it's bad for your chest," Fox said as his eyes dipped below her chin.

He didn't think she would actually throw the salt shaker as she glared at him and reached for the bottle. It was only his quick reactions that saved him from a nasty knot on his forehead.

"You're saying my chest is small," she shrieked.

All sets of eyes focused on the couple. Drama was the norm in Ferret Bill's, but it was always amusing, especially with a rather famous couple like Fox and Fara.

Fox waved his paws defensively in front of himself, "No no! Of course not, your chest is just perfect now. But you were always complaining about your boobs being too small. I thought you'd like that you'll gain weight there."

"Oh sure. You're thinking with your dumber head, don't lie. With the extra weight, they'll be tender, especially if I breast feed."

A high-pitched squeal brought the two back into the room. Travi ran over to their table.

"Fara, you're pregnant?! Why didn't you say so? That's wonderful news! When is it due," she asked excitedly.

Smiling brilliantly, Fara leaned back slightly, "I don't have a date yet, but the doctor said mid- spring."

"Oh, how wonderful," she sighed, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

A loud booming voice echoed in the room, "Pregnant? Who is pregnant?"

"It's Fara this time," Travi said, smiling at Bill, the heavy-set ferret owner.

"Really," he grinned, "Your meal is on the house. No protests. It's the least I can do for some of my only reputable customers. No offence Gordy."

Gordy, the grubby looking canine, lifted his coffee mug in acceptance.

Fox laughed nervously, "Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it."

The pair finished their meal without any more outbursts and left after graciously accepting the free meal. They returned to the _Great Fox _rather late, but Slippy and Falco were still up. Fox and Fara had decided to wait until morning to break the news, mostly since Peppy was asleep.

That night, the couple curled up in bed together, content in just holding each other.

"Love ya, Fara," Fox murmured.

"I love you too, Fox," Fara replied.

The next morning found Fox alone in bed. He didn't hear Fara in the bathroom, so he assumed she was in the kitchen or some other location on the ship. The fox rose and slipped on shorts and a shirt and proceeded to the kitchen.

Peppy was reading a news site on his PDA and sipping coffee, while Slippy was munching on his breakfast. Falco wouldn't be seen for hours.

"Has anyone seen Fara this morning," Fox asked.

"She's in the gym," Peppy replied, surprised that Fox hadn't assumed she was there.

"What?" he shouted and left for the gym.

Slippy paused in his eating and murmured, "Curious."

Fara was just about to start her chest press machine when Fox burst in the gym.

"Fara! What are you doing? You can't work out, you're pregnant," he shouted.

Rolling her eyes as she sat up, she said, "Thanks for letting the whole ship know. If you try a little louder, most of Corneria will hear."

"This is no time to be sarcastic," Fox said.

"Look, if you knew anything about pregnancy, you would know that it's perfectly safe to continue working out while you're pregnant. In fact, it's highly recommended that you do continue. So, if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to my chest press."

Her tone was 'don't-play-with-me-I'm-much-too-determined-to-be-bothered-by-your-idiotic- opinion.' Fox had heard it enough to know not to play with her. Backing out quietly, he decided breakfast was the best option at that moment. He came face to face with Slippy and Peppy.

Both with huge grins on their faces.

"Uh, yeah. Fara is pregnant," he said dumbly.

"She's right, you know," Slippy said brightly, "It is good for a pregnant woman to exercise. Don't worry, Fox."

Fox let out a derisive laugh, "Don't worry?! Do you realize what you're asking me? I'm about to be a father and you tell me not to worry."

Peppy smirked, "This brings me back. When James told me Vixy was pregnant with you, Fox, she wanted to run a marathon. He wouldn't have any of it. In fact, he followed her around until after the race, just to make sure she didn't do it."

The old hare suddenly realized he was alone, "How do they do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I don't know the names of Fara's parents, so I made them up. That's all.

Chapter 4

Peaking around the corner to the rec room, Fox saw Fara sitting on the couch nursing a bowl of ice cream. Sighing in relief, he leaned against the wall. The fennec had been rather... emotional of late. From singing cheerfully to crying for hours over nothing, it was getting quite stressful for Fox. She wasn't the normal Fara anymore, going from pleasantly smiling to screaming him into next week...

"No! That is not how you kick a ball, you moron," Fara yelled at the TV, "FOX!"

Jumping around the corner, the vulpine answered, "Yes Fara?"

As sweet as pie, she asked, "Could you bring me some more ice cream?"

"Uh... sure, dear," he answered shakily and returned to the kitchen.

Okay, on second thought, Fara wasn't different at all.

Fara was licking the spoon when Falco walked in the rec room.

"I hear you're knocked up," the falcon said.

"If that's what you want to call it, you neanderthal," she said without even looking at Falco, "I am happy about it, and so is Fox."

Kicking back on a recliner, Falco snorted, "Yeah. Where are you going to live? Here on the _Great Fox_? Having a kid running around on a mercenary ship might not be a great idea."

Fara finally looked at him and covered up the fact that she hadn't thought of that, "We'll figure out something. I think a baby would be fine on the _Great Fox_. Fox was a young kit when James first bought it and he survived childhood."

"True," Falco conceded.

It wasn't that Falco was not happy for them, he just didn't want to wake up to baby crying or deal with smelly diapers. If he had wanted a family, he would have... well, he would have had a family. Truthfully, he wanted a wife and kids deep inside, but knew he wasn't ready to settle down yet.

That, and the only woman he wanted to marry still refused to talk to him.

Fox brought the bowl of ice cream to his wife and sat beside her.

"Thank you, Foxie-poo," she said and offered him a bite.

"You're welcome, Fara-" he halted the pet name at her glare.

Obviously Fara's name was bedroom only.

'Well, I might as well enjoy the semi-quiet now,' Fox thought, 'It won't be long before I hear the crying of a newborn.'

* * *

"Let me just remind you how much my mother is going to cry for joy," Fara said as Fox landed their personal transport in her parent's lot.

"For the fifth time, I know. I'm not worried about your mother, I'm worried about your father. He was never very thrilled about our relationship," Fox said.

Once the craft was shut down, the two unbuckled and stepped out the side door, Fox going first and then turning to help his wife. Fara, as usual, scoffed at him.

"Daddy will be happy about a grandchild, no matter how much he says he hates you," she said as she bypassed his out-held paw.

"Great, now he'll be berating me about Fara and the baby," he muttered, and received an elbow from Fara.

"Suck it up."

They went inside the Phoenix Mansion, where they were greeted by Penelope, one of the several maid-bots owned by the wealthy couple.

"Welcome, Fara and Fox, your parents are waiting in the study," she said in a feminine yet mechanical voice.

The door to the study opened automatically, revealing Fara's parents. Her mother, Bea, rose from the sofa in a fluid motion. She was average height and quite thin, almost frail, but it was years of ballet that had kept her body so rigidly tiny.

"Fara! Fox! How wonderful of you to visit us," she said.

Mother and daughter hugged tightly, and then Fox gave her a quick hug.

"You're both looking quite well," Bea turned to her husband, "Belasthar, they're here."

A hidden door swished open and Belasthar Phoenix strode into the room. He was tall and powerful-looking, with a stern continence, but the facade was broken when his daughter was around.

Belasthar pulled his daughter into an affectionate hug, "You're looking beautiful, baby girl."

"Oh Daddy," Fara laughed.

The exacting look returned to the fennec's eyes as he looked at Fox, "Hello... Fox."

He had long ago given up on trying to appease Fara's father, so he just nodded and said hello in return.

The four furs sat around the exquisite sofa set while Penelope brought them drinks.

"So," Bea said, "How have things been?"

Fara smiled, "Wonderful."

"Are you still training for that useless run?" Belasthar grunted.

"It's not useless! It's something I like to do, so why can't I do it?" Fara shot back.

"At least you're minding your figure," Bea glared at her husband momentarily, and then returned to sipping her tea.

Fox knew from where Fara had received her strong will and withering glances. He, like Belasthar before him, nearly always relented to the spirited females when presented with 'the look.'

"Yes..." Fara hesitated, and then nudged Fox.

He nearly spilled his drink. "What?"

Fara gave an exaggerated sigh, "I guess tell them."

Bea raised a brow, "Tell us what?"

"You need money? I told you a mercenary wouldn't be able to support you. You get your shopping addiction from your mother," Belasthar said, glaring daggers at Fox.

"I'm sorry, Belasthar, but who puts together your wardrobe in the mornings so you don't go out with a blue sock, a black sock, and an orange tie? Hmm?" Bea sipped her tea daintily, knowing it annoyed her husband when she insulted him while acting so lady-like.

"Not to brag, or anything," Fox, finally peeved, interjected, "But I did defeat Andross a few years ago. I think I'm worthy to be married to your daughter."

Belasthar stopped arguing with his wife for a moment to bite back, "When you have a daughter, you'll know that no man is worthy for her."

Fara clapped her paws and laughed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "It's funny you mention that, Daddy, because Fox and I will be parents."

Vacuuming from three floors up was heard by all.

Bea set her tea cup on the coffee table, "Parents? You mean..."

"Yes, Mom, that is why we came. To tell you in person," Fara explained.

"Why, this is wonderful news!" Bea exclaimed, "Belasthar, start a savings account for this new addition. We'll be paying for his college, don't you worry."

Belasthar was in disbelief, having only been silenced like that twice before; the first time was when he found out he'd be a father, and the second was when he thought he would lose his only child.

While Bea had, indeed, burst into tears of happiness, Belasthar finally stood and took his daughter by her shoulders.

"My little girl... is all grown up," he said with a look of such pride.

"Daddy," she said softly, "I've been grown up. You just haven't accepted it."

The fennec hadn't even heard Fara. He simply raised his paws above his head and walked back into his secret office, exclaiming, "I'm gonna be a Grandpa!"

* * *

"That went surprisingly well," Fox said as he climbed into bed beside Fara.

She scrolled down the book on her data pad, "I told you they wouldn't be upset. Mom and Dad may have... high standards, but they're caring furs."

"I know," he settled in, placing his paws behind his head, "It's just... I haven't had parents for years now, and I had hoped that yours might be a little more accepting of me."

Fara looked at her husband for a long moment, "To be blunt, they aren't your parents, Fox."

Fox closed his eyes. Of course, he knew that.

"When I married you, it was an agreement that we become one, that we share our lives," the fennec continued, "Mom loves you as much as she loves me."

Fox glanced at her.

"Okay, maybe not as much as she loves me, but she has accepted you. Dad, he's a bit more gruff, and I doubt he'll ever be any different to you. I know he cares for you, though, as much as he doesn't want to admit. I've been nothing but happy in the years I've known and been married to you, Fox. That was all he wanted. For me, for us, to be happy."

Smiling, Fox kissed Fara and said, "You are the most wonderful woman I know."

She playfully grabbed his ears, "You better believe it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fara stood looking in the tall mirror that was hanging on the wall next to her dresser. She was staring at her belly, now protruding in the fifth month of her pregnancy. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the soft pale fur there, and then turned sideways. The 'baby bump' was another gentle curve on her shapely self. Always she had tried for the perfect, feminine body, but never in her life had she felt as womanly as she did in that moment.

Mother.

Fox had felt his wife rise from their bed, though in the fog of half-sleep, half-wake, he made no move. Instead of going to the bathroom like she normally did, Fara turned on a desk lamp and was looking in the long mirror. Curious, and somewhat aroused by her nudity, he soon realized what she was looking at when she began to caress her belly.

The echoes of his childhood had been louder of late, as he thought of all the things his father and he had done. What advice had the older fox given a young Fox as he was growing? It was something he knew he should pass on as a father to his own child. James was still Fox's only hero, and Fox wanted to be that person to this baby. He had always been a strong leader, and here was another person he would gladly guide until his last breath.

Father.

* * *

Fara quietly climbed back into bed and pulled the covers around herself, but she knew she had to rise soon, since the couple had an appointment that day. There would be an obstetrician who would see them, and hopefully tell them the sex of their baby.

Fox rolled over then and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rubbed her belly.

"Good morning, both of you," he murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

Her ear flicked a couple times, "Good morning. Don't forget-"

"How could I?" Fox interrupted her.

Flipping around Fara poked his chest, "You don't know what I was about to say."

He stared back innocently, "Of course I do."

She decided to let it slide, and continued, "We'll leave at eight."

"Eight? Why so early?"

"So we can stop at Ferret Bill's, of course," she said, "You know Bill is getting new booster seats and high chairs because of us, right?"

"Oh," was all Fox had to say.

"That's it? You know Bill hasn't gotten new seats in years. I wouldn't be surprised if he got curtains," Fara snickered.

Fox outright laughed, "Ferret Bill's Café."

"Come on," she got out of bed, turned, and lowered her lashes seductively, "Let's get a shower together."

Fox was out of bed and starting the shower fast than he launched his arwing.

* * *

Fox and Fara were back in the 'woman doctor' office, waiting their turn to see Dr. Cara. Both sat restlessly on the mauve sofa, and nearly jumped when the bright-eyed hare called their name. Fox followed his wife down the hall and into a small room.

It was windowless, with a plush couch in the corner, a raised half-bed, and several bits of doctor-like machinery and objects.

"Have a seat, Mr. McCloud," she said and pointed to the bed as she looked at Fara, "You too, Mrs. McCloud."

As Fox eased himself onto the couch, he watched Fara hop up onto the bed and dangle her feet. She was obviously nervous or distracted, or both, as she hadn't corrected her name.

"You ready?" he asked.

Nodding, Fara looked at him, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Silence invaded the room.

"You're not going to sit there the entire time, are you?" Fara asked, the hint of annoyance back in her voice.

Fox mentally sighed in relief, "Of course not."

He joined her and wrapped his arms around her. The fennec rested her head against his. They were in this together, and it felt _good_.

With a horrible screech, the door slid open and Dr. Cara stepped in.

She sighed, "I must get that fixed. Welcome back, Fara. Are you two ready to see your baby?"

Both nodded. Fara leaned back and uncovered her bulging stomach. Fox took her paw in his and waited. Dr. Cara pulled flipped a switch, which turned on the view screen on the wall. Next, she retrieved a cone-shaped device, and held it over Fara's belly.

On the screen was a sharp image of Fara's stomach and intestines. The grey wolf doctor moved the cone lower, and the image of a tiny kit appeared. Loud and clear came the fetal heartbeat. Both parents gasped.

"It's..." Fox whispered.

Relief and awe washed over Fara. It was an amazing feeling to know that there really was life growing inside of her. The knowledge had always been there, but now it was tangible.

The couple took in every detail of their child as Dr. Cara checked for any problems. The fetus was curled in half, tiny paws flexing and opening, occasionally a leg kicking or tail moving.

"There," Dr. Cara said, and sex of the baby was obvious.

"A boy," Fara gasped.

"A son," Fox whispered.

"So far as I can see, he's a healthy baby boy," she glanced at the bottom of the screen, "The med bot judges age to be twenty-two to twenty-three weeks."

Fox began calculating in his head, but Fara knew her weeks by then, "That means I'm almost six months!"

"Yes, we misjudged the conception dated by a few weeks, but at this stage, it's not crucial."

They looked at the baby for ten more minutes, though they could have watched him all night. The appointment was over, and Fara adjusted her pants and pulled down her shirt.

"Well," she said, "Let's start discussing names at Ferret Bill's."

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the diner after Travi calmed down. The fennec waitress had gone crazy, squealing with delight over the showing Fara. The couple sat in their regular booth, and Travi brought out their regular drinks. They weren't ready to order yet, so they just talked.

Fara sat her data card on the table in front of here, and, albeit confused, so did Fox.

"Pick three first names, your favorite first," Fara said, "And we'll exchange and cross off the ones we don't like."

Fox's mouth gaped.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of a name yet," she said, "Though it would be like you."

Fox was quick to his own defense, though he knew it practically useless against Fara, "I have! I just didn't think I'd get much of a choice."

"Why wouldn't you? You are the father," she said, and looked genuinely hurt.

"Okay, but I only have one name in mind," Fox said, and wrote the name with his stylus.

"At least pick two more, Fox," she said, and went to writing her own preferred names.

Within a few moments, the two finished and exchanged data pads. Fox had written three names, James, Kalle, and Kano. Fara also had three names, Adel, Todd, and Colson.

Fox immediately crossed off Adel, "It sounds like a girl's name."

"It's ambiguous," she retorted, and crossed off Kalle, "_This_ sounds like a girl's name."

Smirking, Fox crossed off Colson, "I knew three girls named Colson."

"What does Kano mean?" Fara asked.

"Uh," Fox shrugged, "I had a mentor in high school named Kano."

"So that leaves us with James, Todd, and Kano," Fara murmured.

"Todd means 'fox', which is far less obvious than your name," Fara quipped.

"Very funny."

Travi approached the table, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Fara said, thinking it a good interlude, "I'll have the soy burger, well done, with a side of snow peas."

Grinning like an idiot, Fox ordered, "I'll have the fish and chips."

"Ugh," Fara muttered, "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight."

Travi smiled warily and left the table.

"Afraid of a little gas?" Fox asked.

"Gas is not the correct word," Fara answered, "Toxic fumes requiring HAZMAT masks is more like it."

Fox laughed, to which Fara could only smirk. How far they had come since her rescue, and the fateful meeting at this very diner. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else but in that moment, carrying their son.


	6. Chapter 6

That's a wrap, folks. Here's the final chapter. I'd like to thank my faithful readers and those who reviewed. A question was asked about Fara's rescue. In the Nintendo magazine comics, Fara Phoenix was held hostage and then rescued by Fox. That's where the rescue reference came from in the last chapter.

Chapter 6

Thousands of furs were mingling around the well manicured streets of central Corneria City. It was the day of Fara's half-marathon, and things were fairly unorganized. Speakers were blaring announcements for races to line up at the front, and walkers at the back.

Fara, wearing her lucky running shorts and a tight tank top, was darting around the furs, trying to find a good starting spot.

Behind her, Fox struggled to keep up. He'd 'agreed' to allow Fara to race on the condition that he come with her. But it seemed that she was trying to lose him in the crowd. When the fennec abruptly stopped, Fox nearly ran into her.

"Here," she said.

"This is near the back," Fox said.

Nodding, Fara said, "Yes. I know."

Fox looked at her curiously, but took his place beside her. When the start signal was sounded, it took five minutes for the mass of furs in front of them to begin moving. Fara began a slow jog, one that even Fox could maintain for a long distance.

"Let's just enjoy our time together," Fara said, silently adding, 'Before the baby comes.'

Fox understood then, and smiled at her.

"Of course."

Side-by-side, they followed the mass of furs through building-lined streets, green parks, and rows of quaint houses. Neither were winded a few hours later when they crossed the finish line.

Peppy was waiting there for them, "How was the run?"

"Great!" Fara said.

Fox pulled her close for a hug, then said to Peppy, "How about a picture?"

Peppy pulled out his camera and the couple posed.

"Got it," he said.

"Let's put it in the album," Fara said as they looked at the image.

"Album?" Fox asked.

"I'm starting an album for the baby," she answered.

Fox scratched his head.

"Just nod and say okay, Fox," Peppy nudged his shoulder.

Fara rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway, "Men."

* * *

The hallway lights brightened and then faded as Fox passed through. The ship's computer had located Fara in the upper observation deck. He knew she would be there, she'd been there often lately, but he had double checked anyway. 

Fox stepped into the elevator and it silently took him to the upper portion of the ship. The upper deck was much smaller than the lower deck, but it was more private. The star-lit room had been occupied by everyone on board when he or she needed to be alone. It seemed to have been made for that purpose.

"Fara, mind if I come in?" Fox said into the speaker.

"No, I don't mind," came the reply.

Fox walked in and wordlessly circled the couch to sit next to her. Fara's belly was huge by her ninth month of pregnancy. She was due at any time, and Fox found himself becoming more and more protective of her. Whatever she needed, he got, or would die trying.

She lay down on her side and rested her head on Fox's lap. He stroked her fur gently.

"Fox..." Fara mumbled.

He readied himself for whatever it was that she would want. She was, after all, still moody old Fara.

"I think I'm having contractions," she finished.

He sputtered, "Think?"

Fara sat up, "Well, it's definitely not normal. They've been coming kind of regularly too."

"But..." his mind raced, "Then we should go to Corneria?"

"That would be a good idea," Fara said slowly, emphasizing each word as if she were talking to a child.

"I'll meet you at the transport," he said as he leapt over the couch back and was out the door.

Fara sighed. She was quite calm at the moment. The pains had started nearly two hours ago, starting long apart and irregular, but now coming every seven minutes. They were also growing more intense, and she even had to pause in the hall. She was grateful, at least, for the late hour that no one would see her.

Behind her, footsteps grew louder. Fara turned to see Fox carrying two large suitcases and running. She could help but smile at the spectacle.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Catch your breath first," she murmured.

"No time!"

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time, Fox," Fara said.

Fox's anxiety was disconcerting, and it was rubbing off on Fara. She wanted to remain calm until she reached the hospital.

"How can you be so calm?" Fox finally asked with a white-knuckled grip on the controls.

"Because it'll do no good for both of us to be panicking," she answered.

"I'm not panicking," Fox's voice rose a notch.

He took a few deep breaths, "Okay, I'm calming down."

"Good. Connect with my parents," Fara said.

"Right," he touched a few buttons on the computer panel.

It took a few minutes, but a tired looking fennec appeared on the screen.

Fox left out a preamble and said, "It's time."

"Time? It's two-thirty in the morning, that's what time it is," he grumbled, "Where's Fara?"

"Here, Daddy," she said, knowing the comm device would only play the image of the pilot; she'd only be able to talk to him.

"We're on the way to the hospital," she said, knowing it was all she'd have to say.

"We'll meet you there," the image went black.

Ah, how the best of intentions often go awry, and children have a way of doing things on their own terms.

Fara doubled over in pain, clutching her enlarged belly, "Fox, I think we may not make it."

"What!"

He set the auto pilot and went to his wife's side. Fara cried out and grabbed his paw. She managed to walk back to a passenger couch, where she lay on her back.

"I have... to push," she gritted her teeth.

"No! Not yet," Fox said.

That was when he noticed her water had already broken. Fox remembered from the data chips, that meant the baby was coming whether they were at the hospital or still on the speeding ship.

"Okay, I can do this," he said, "I'm getting a towel, or something..."

Fara screamed. Fox winced and was back at her side.

"You have to look," Fara said after the contraction faded.

"Uh," he said, "Look?"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face, "Don't get stupid now! Just do it!"

Without a word, Fox removed her pants. There was definitely a head visible.

"Um, okay, Fara, I see his head," he said.

"Here comes another," she said and growled through the coming pain.

Fox watched in fascination as the tiny head moved little by little, and then popped out.

"Woah!" he said, and realized he'd have to catch his son.

Fara screamed again, and Fox barely had time to catch the kit. His tiny legs and arms were waving furiously.

"Fox," Fara gasped, and she leaned forward to see their baby.

"He's..." the stunned fox whispered, "He's beautiful."

The kit took a breath of air, his first, and let loose an ear piercing wail.

Fara leaned back and laughed in relief. Fox gently laid the howling baby on his mother's chest and went to find a blanket.

The vixen hugged her baby close and counted his fingers and toes.

"He's perfect, Fox," she said, "My little Todd."

Fox returned and they swaddled the infant in a blanket.

"You did great, Fara," Fox kissed her muzzle.

Smiling, she kissed him back, "You were great too."

* * *

"No way, Mom, Dad really caught me?" Todd McCloud said. 

"I sure did. I caught you like a football," Fox answered, and grabbed his son.

He gave the boy a good hair scruffing before dropping him back on the couch. Todd laughed. Fox crossed his arms and looked proudly at the young kit. The boy was more precious to him than anything.

"Wow, Dad. You're the best dad ever!" Todd exclaimed.

"You just remember that when I tell you to clean your room," Fox laughed.

"Aw come on," Todd said.

"Consider it to be Arwing training," Fox said.

The kit's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yep," Fara said, taking advantage of the boy's obsession with the jets, "Now off to your room for training."

The couple shared a devious glance as their son ran off to his room.

"You did most of the work, you know," Fox said.

"Of course," Fara sniffed, "Mom's always do."

Fox wrapped his arms around Fara and kissed her.

"You're the best mom and wife in the galaxy," he whispered.

"Ewww!" Todd yelled from the rec room's doorway.

The couple laughed.

"So," Fara said, "How about a daughter?"

Fox choked.


End file.
